Gedächtnis
by S. Crovax
Summary: Suas memórias tinham cheiro de jasmim. .:Fic criada para o I Challenge As Crônicas de Nárnia, do fórum TwilightHatersBr. \o/ .::. Jadis-centric:.


**N/I:** Fic criada para o **I Challenge As Crônicas de Nárnia**, do fórum TwilightHatersBr.

Tema: ._Nostalgia_.

Linha: ._"__And I watch as the winter melts into spring and I'll be remembering you"_.

Itens: ._Pessoa chorando_.

._Jardim de jasmin__s__._

._Carta_.

._Livro Antigo_.

Observação: _Lily, essa é pra você! /o/_

* * *

**Gedächtnis**

_~Suas memórias tinham cheiro de jasmim.~_

_O vento frio arranhava seu belo rosto naquela manhã. A neve no chão engolia seus pés em uma prisão de gelo. Mas ela não se importava. Ela sabia que o pior arranhão era em sua alma e que a pior prisão eram as lembranças. _

_E não podia escapar delas. Momentos individuais, porém unidos para conduzir ao desfecho, voltavam-lhe à mente como uma vida da qual ela queria poder se esquecer. Desejava poder negar tudo, porque __tudo__ mostrava o quão frágil e fraca ela era realmente. As evidências de que um dia ela amou e foi amada, e que tão logo seus sentimentos desvaneceram nas sombras. _

_Fechou os olhos com força, tentando evitar a enxurrada de memórias que viria a seguir. Porém falhou novamente em impedir que o passado a assombrasse. Primeiro veio um aroma suave de jasmins cortando a indiferença do gelo, e depois o frio se desmantelou para dar lugar ao calor de Charn. _

_Uma lágrima. Uma única gota cintilante que ela se permitia derramar por si mesma._

_

* * *

_

Já se dizia em todo o reino de Charn que os jardins do castelo real eram um espetáculo mágico à parte. Cercando o centenário e imponente lar da família de reis e rainhas estavam os extensos campos de jasmins; verdadeiros oceanos em flor ondulando ao sabor dos ventos.

Naquele dia em especial, todos os botões se abriram juntos e uma brisa delicada soprou pétalas e perfume de encontro à praça real. Lá estavam reunidos todos os cidadãos de Charn, junto com toda a comitiva da família real, além, claro, da própria.

A razão daquela pomposa reunião era comemorar o nascimento das filhas do Rei: duas lindas meninas gêmeas de pele alva e densos cabelos pretos, ambas vestidas com pequeninas roupas incrustadas de joias e adornos elegantes. À mais velha (primogênita por alguns minutos), deram o nome de Jasmine, para homenagear a beleza tanto da pequena, quanto dos jardins seculares. A outra batizaram de Jadis, para honrar a tradição do sangue de feiticeira**¹**.

O povo estava em êxtase. Jogavam os braços para cima e entoavam canções antigas cantadas em uma língua estranha aos mais novos, porém com gosto de infância na boca dos mais vividos. Atiravam flores aos pés régios e rogavam bençãos emocionadas.

O Rei e a Rainha de Charn estavam juntos no coreto e sorriam docemente para suas princesas, sentindo que ambas seriam bruxas poderosíssimas e rainhas dignas das primeiras gerações da família.

Nenhum deles poderia, entretanto, imaginar que as mesmas características que faziam das meninas os diamantes da dinastia fariam delas também a maior maldição que poderia recair sobre suas cabeças.

* * *

Debaixo do pequeno Sol vermelho de Charn, duas figurinhas corriam por entre as flores de pétalas brancas, executando os mesmos movimentos graciosos e despreocupados. Riam para o céu com a sensação das pétalas roçando em seus braços e pernas de infante. Felizes estavam ambas as meninas e não viam à frente nenhum motivo para consternação.

Até os primeiros seis anos de vida das princesas de Charn, Jasmine e Jadis pareciam a mesma imagem refletida em um espelho. Os mesmos cabelos negros e compridos passando da cintura, a mesma pele claríssima de textura incrivelmente suave, bocas igualmente delicadas e vermelhas, e finalmente olhos amendoados e brilhantes. O sorriso que se alargava na face de uma era rebatido na expressão da outra.

Exaustas e sentindo os músculos da barriga doerem por conta de tanto riso solto, deixaram-se cair no chão ao mesmo tempo e deram-se as mãos. Ainda sorrindo, encararam uma a outra e passaram a comunicar-se por uma linguagem que aprimoraram (e ainda aprimorariam mais) ao longo do tempo e que se apresentava fechada a qualquer outra pessoa: a língua secreta das gêmeas.

Era uma comunicação que dispensava palavras, gestos, expressões e até a própria magia. Transcendendo qualquer forma compreensível de linguagem, as princesas irmãs se acostumaram a ler nos olhos da outra suas emoções e, a partir delas, traçar um pensamento coerente. Era algo infalível. Era algo só delas. Era a razão pela qual não podiam mentir uma para a outra.

* * *

- Não, Jasmine, eu não quero mais fazer isso!

- Ah, por favor, Jadis! Confie em mim! O pior que pode acontecer é ele dizer não! – resoluta como apenas uma criança de nove anos é capaz de ser, Jasmine saiu arrastando sua irmã pela mão através do corredor e em direção ao grande salão.

Jadis tinha plena certeza de que algo muito pior do que 'ele dizer não' poderiam ocorrer. _Ele_ poderia, por exemplo – e só por exemplo - desprezá-la pelo resto de sua existência por cometer um ato tão ridículo como aquele e não corresponder às expectativas que se tinha de uma princesa do porte dela.

Mas ela preferiu manter seus pensamentos longe das consequências de seus atos enquanto era puxada em direção às portas duplas do salão. Jasmine as empurrou triunfe, como se fosse um guerreiro vitorioso retornando de uma batalha com as melhores notícias possíveis.

Porém o cômodo era tão extenso em todas as direções que o barulho das portas sendo abertas com um grave empurrão de uma potente mãozinha passou despercebido. Jasmine correu os olhos pela imensidão do salão, fingindo-se de águia enquanto tentava memorizar rapidamente a distribuição dos convidados (aspecto muito impostante para a estratégia que tinha em mente).

Deu-se por satisfeita após alguns momentos e saiu atrás de um dos serventes que ofereciam bebidas aos membros da nobreza ali presentes. Jadis, claro, foi forçada a acompanhá-la.

Em meio a tropeços na barra de seu próprio vestido e nos calcanhares de sua irmã, Jadis foi levada por Jasmine até um canto do salão, perto da entrada para as dependências da cozinha, onde pudessem ficar a sós para conversar com o serviçal.

- Vamos, Jadis, me dê a carta. - requisitou Jasmine, seus olhos faiscando de poder de coerção.

- Não, Jasmine. Eu pensei melhor e... - murmurou Jadis, temerosa quanto à reação que pudesse provocar em sua irmã.

- Nada disso! Agora que começamos vamos até o fim! - interrompeu Jasmine, estendendo seu braço, coberto pela manga do vestido rosa, a Jadis e batendo seu pé no chão impacientemente.

Convencida de que Jadis não lhe entregaria a carta por vontade própria, Jasmine se adiantou e arrancou-lhe o papel da mão. Jasmine sempre mostrara mais ímpeto que Jadis.

Caminhou decidida e irremediável em direção ao serviçal que começava a adentrar a cozinha. Jasmine, com sua pouca estatura, puxou delicadamente a manga das vestes do serviçal. Assim que a viu, ele prestou-lhe uma mesura profunda dizendo:

- Vossa Majestade, em que este pobre empregado vos pode ser útil?

- Quero que entregue esta carta ao Grão-duque Elek, das Terras do Norte. Poderia fazer-me este grandioso favor, nobre senhor? - disse Jasmine, com uma entonação infantil exagerada e piscando os grandes olhos amendoados.

- Real Senhora, será uma grande honra. - respondeu o serviçal, genuinamente engrandecido pelo pedido. Com uma nova mesura enfática, ele se afastou de Jasmine, em direção ao grupo de nobres vindos das geladas terras do Norte.

Jadis, até então escondida atrás de uma pilastra, aproximou-se de Jasmine, que apenas observava de longe enquanto o serviçal aproximava-se de Duque Elek para, após prestadas as devidas homenagens, entregar-lhe o envelope de papel dourado. Jasmine sorria e Jadis roía as unhas (para desespero de sua mãe) vendo o conde abrir o envelope calmamente e depois ler a carta como se fosse apenas mais um documento real.

O Grão-duque Elek era apenas um ano mais velho que as princesas de Charn, mas já padecia do primeiro pecado que a nobreza infligia a alguém: a austereza. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma mudança em seu semblante enquanto seus olhos percorriam as linhas confidênciais do papel. Indiferente, após chegar às últimas palavras, ele levantou os olhos e vasculhou a multidão, até deparar-se com as princesas gêmeas olhando para ele. Jadis, sentindo o rosto arder, escondeu-se atrás de Jasmine, que apenas acenou sorridente para o menino duque.

Nada mais pode ser feito, no entanto, pois o Rei de Charn, ladeado por sua adorada Rainha, chamava a atenção de todos os presentes, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um sinal para que suas duas filhas se juntassem a ele.

- Minhas Senhoras e meus Senhores, hoje é um dia de grande festa para ambos os nossos reinos, ante a perspectiva de nos unirmos por intermédio de um casamento...

Apesar de a voz do Rei ser grossa e forte para combinar com seus dois metros e meio de altura, as gêmeas entre si preocupavam-se em comentar outro assunto:

- Ele me odeia agora! Ele me acha uma boba! - gemeu Jadis, temerosa.

- Não fale isso, Jadis! Tenho certeza de que ele só não veio falar com você ainda porque está muito surpreso.... - disse Jasmine, fingindo prestar atenção no que o pai dizia.

Jadis calou-se, dividida entre seu pessimismo natural e o otimismo gritante da irmã.

O Rei de Charn, alheio à conversação sussurrada que se passava ao seu lado esquerdo, prosseguiu:

- ... E é por isso que hoje eu anuncio oficialmente que minha filha mais velha, a princesa Jasmine de Charn, casar-se-á com o Grão-duque Elek das Terras do Norte!

Os nobres aplaudiam de pé o anúncio (que já havia sido previsto por todos eles) e o Rei pousou sua mão larga no pequenino ombro de Jasmine. Atônitas, as duas irmãs se encaravam desamparadas. A mais nova, incapacitada de conter as grossas lágrimas que teimavam em molhar-lhe o rico vestido de cetim azul, fez-se desaparecer pela multidão de aplausos, para, sozinha, poder derramar seu pranto de desolação. Jadis sentiu um grave aperto no peito, uma dor que tentava engoli-la por inteira.

Aquele foi o primeiro indício de ciúmes.

* * *

Meia década depois, a ferida ainda latejava no coração de Jadis, que, pela ampla janela de seu quarto, mirava com suma indiferença os lindos campos de jasmim. A luz da manhã projetava uma coloração acobreada sobre as pétalas sempre tão brancas, como se fosse a própria sombra do Sol. Jadis gostava de imaginar que neste momento as flores estavam sangrando.

Aqueles jardins foram palco de inúmeras fugas conjuntas das irmãs, para se divertirem, para rir o mesmo riso sem culpa. Porém agora tudo não passava de uma vaga lembrança de uma época distante demais, não somente em tempo, mas também em caráter.

Desde o noivado de Jasmine com o duque Elek, Jadis não agia como de costume. Após o choque inicial ela passou dias e dias chorando em sua cama, despedaçando-se de tristeza. No entanto, sua mágoa não foi por perder um pretendente. Seu pranto justificava-se por Jadis ter reconhecido naquele momento que de Jasmine jamais poderia vencer. Perdera uma paixão e, mais importante, perdera o direito à coroa, uma privação que lhe atingira mais duramente que tudo.

Sendo a segunda filha, o plano B, a coadjuvante, sempre falavam a Jadis por não poderem entrar em contato direto com Jasmine. Se precisavam de alguém para uma missão diplomática em algum reino vizinho, Jasmine era a escolhida, não Jadis. Nunca elegiam a mais nova como centro de algo e, para aumentar ainda mais a sua ira diante do quadro, houvera uma ocasião em que chegaram ao ponto de lhe pedir que se passasse por sua irmã.

No entanto, mesmo que Jadis não tivesse berrado com quem lhe fez o pedido e difamado contra a família do mesmo até a décima geração, fingir ser Jasmine já não era mais tão simples quanto antes. Embora ainda fisicamente parecidíssimas (as mesmas tonalidades brotando da pele, dos olhos e cascateando pelos cabelos), todos os acontecimentos desafortunados na vida de Jadis a transformaram na personificação da mágoa sobrepujada pelo ódio que nutria por cada vez mais indivíduos.

Até mesmo seus pais, que deveriam amar às duas filhas em igual proporção, dirigiam-lhe um olhar de reprovação e às vezes pena, como se Jadis tivesse cometido um equívoco irreparável em sua vida. E Jadis não compreendia como poderia se redimir por um erro do qual não era culpada; afinal, ela não poderia ter apressado sua saída do útero. Ainda assim, o episódio apenas relembrava Jadis que, mesmo antes de ter consciência de sua derrota, ela já perdia para Jasmine.

Largou a longa pena em cima da mesa com irritação e recostou-se na larga poltrona em que se sentava. Torturar-se assim com esses pensamentos era agonizante. Tentou distrair-se novamente com os jasmins, mas só conseguia pensar que a florada era o símbolo de tudo que lhe perturbava: pareciam o mesmo, mas escondiam diferenças imperturbáveis sob a pele.

* * *

Um homem loiro andava apressado pelos corredores do palácio, seus passos rápidos estalando contra o chão. Chegando em frente às altas portas da biblioteca, ele as empurrou sem cerimônia, sabendo que encontraria somente uma pessoa lá dentro, exatamente a culpada por seu estado agitado.

- Jadis! - ele brandou assim que infiltrou-se na penumbra do cômodo.

Seu grito ecoou pela ampla biblioteca, indo atingir as seções mais afastadas, onde provavelmente ela se entocava.

Passando ao lado de estantes gigantescas, que facilmente alcançariam duas vezes o seu tamanho, ele atravessou a sala até encontrar um brilho amarelado vindo da última mesa. Ao chegar mais perto, constatou que aquela luz provinha de uma vela, porém não era fogo na ponta. A julgar por quem estava lá, trabalhando sem descanso àquela mesa, era quase certo se tratar de magia.

- Jadis. - ele repetiu, em tom áspero, porém mais baixo.

A princesa, no entanto, agora mais madura e igualmente mais cruel, apenas continuava a balbuciar algo sobre uma palavra supostamente especial, debruçada por sobre pilhas de livros grossos e empoeirados, abertos em páginas carcomidas pela ignorância.

O loiro, impaciente, não apenas pelo momento, mas também por todos os anteriores, agarrou o ombro de Jadis e forçou-a a encará-lo. Quando os olhos amendoados de Jadis encontraram os dourados do outro, este sentiu o sangue parar nas veias e o coração desritmar.

- O que quer...Elek? - sibilou Jadis, sem nem ao menos piscar para não acabar com o encanto letal.

- Queremos que pare de lançar seus feitiços inconsequentes. - Elek tremia para pronunciar essas poucas palavras e fazia um enorme esforço para não desviar o olhar e admitir sua derrota.

- Queremos...? - enfatizou o plural.

- Sim. Seus pais, sua irmã...

- É sempre sobre o que eles querem, não é? Como se minha existência fosse dispensável, não é?! - Jadis se levantou e elevava a voz para Elek, intensificando a prisão mágica que mantinha com seu olhar sobre ele. - Pois eu vos prometo, _Alteza_, que chegará o dia em que minha vontade prevalescerá... - ela estreitou os olhos; Elek caiu de joelhos no chão, sufocando.

Então Jadis libertou seu prisioneiro da mágica de seu olhar, e Elek, uma vez livre, arqueou as costas de uma maneira nem um pouco régia e puxou a maior quantidade de ar que pôde. Jadis fechou um livro em especial, o mais puído e grosso de todos, que jazia sobre a mesa, e retirou-se a passos firmes, sem voltar a fitar o cambaleante Elek.

* * *

Gritos eclodiam de todos os lados, o tilintar das espadas parecia o metrônomo de uma melodia mortal. Uma única mulher estava de pé acima de todo o caos. Ela olhava para baixo como o criador avalia a dinâmica de sua criação. Pois toda aquela destruição havia sido obra somente sua. Desde a concepção cruel de que para haver vitória deveria haver guerra, até as próprias estratégias militares envolvidas no embate.

Aproveitar-se do momento instável nas relações de Charn com outros reinos fora realmente um golpe inteligente. Porém não fora tudo. Se ela não tivesse conduzido as tropas através dos vales do oeste, eles provavelmente não teriam ido tão longe quanto foram sem serem detectados pelo exército de Charn. Também teve de evitar as Terras do Norte, aliadas de seu pai. Mas a grande cartada, a que faria a diferença agora entre perder ou ganhar, era a sua magia.

Praticamente toda a tropa dos invasores (ao comando de Jadis) fora aniquilada, porém metade do exército de Charn também estava no chão. A Jadis só importava quantas baixas o seu reino tivera, o outro exército fora puramente uma distração, um estopim. Chegara o momento para pôr em prática todos os conhecimentos que adquirira revirando a biblioteca do palácio (e algumas outras extra-oficiais) sobre feitiçaria. Após três dias de lutas, os inimigos já não suportariam mais e logo a batalha acabaria. Era a hora.

Jadis, trajando um longo vestido esvoaçante (nada apropriado para uma luta, mas seu orgulho não a deixaria vestir nada mais), encaminhou-se através de alguns labirintos secretos abaixo do piso do castelo a um local em especial. Quando ainda era considerada uma herdeira do trono e não simplesmente uma substituta, ensinaram-lhe que, em caso de ataques, deveria refugiar-se em um salão subterrâneo.

Era para lá que se dirigia. Jasmine estaria lá, certamente o grande tesouro de Charn seria guardado apropriadamente. A passos largos, Jadis percorreu os extensos corredores de pedra mal-iluminados. Quando chegou à parede na qual deveria haver a porta para o salão, enfureceu-se. Como ousavam trancar tudo e deixá-la de fora?! De certo já haviam descoberto que fora ela quem planejara o ataque.

Com um súbito mas firme movimento do braço, fez a parede em frente explodir, construindo sua própria porta. Lá dentro, algumas dezenas de nobres de cara gorda olharam aterrorizados para Jadis, inclusive seus velhos pais; Elek só não estava lá pois devia estar comandando seu batalhão. Jasmine, no entanto, levantou-se de sua cadeira especial e desafiou Jadis.

- Nobre irmã, - disse Jadis, - sabes muito bem que tudo isto pode acabar em um instante. - cerrou os punhos com força.

Como não obteve resposta, Jadis continuou:

- Basta que me deis a coroa que jaz sobre vossa cabeça. Apenas isso. - ela sussurrou, mantendo a conversa somente entre as irmãs.

Jasmine aproximou-se de Jadis, e, por um mísero instante, a mais nova sentiu-se de novo a irmã mais fraca, mas fora somente um lampejo de fraqueza. As gêmeas pareciam utilizar-se novamente daquela antiga, porém nunca esquecida, linguagem secreta que criaram para si mesmas. E nessa língua travavam um grande batalha, atingindo uma a outra como nenhuma espada no mundo seria capaz.

- Jamais entregaria a coroa a alguém como você, Jadis. - foi o que Jasmine disse antes de erguer o braço golpear Jadis com uma pequena, porém eficaz, magia.

Jadis perdeu o equilíbrio, pois claramente não previra aquilo, e caiu no chão irregular de pedra. Jasmine aproximou-se e se abaixou para mirá-la nos olhos.

- Vitória...

- Sim, vitória, - sibilou Jadis, sorrindo soturnamente. - mas não a sua.

E então ela proferiu. A Palavra Execrável. O segredo de todos os segredos. A maior benção e a maior maldição que poderia se encontrar no caminho de alguém.

Como o veneno que escorre dos lábios da besta, Jadis pronunciou a palavra mágica. Porém sua mente pensava em outra:

_Irmã_...

* * *

_Seu corpo inteiro doía. Mas não era por causa do frio constante, nem tão pouco pelo cansaço de imperar sobre Nárnia. Não, tudo doía e era agonizante pelas cicatrizes em sua alma, pelos pecados que cometera. _

_Uma vez sozinha, parecia que o mundo inteiro silenciara em luto. Luto pelo que ela perdera. Luto por si mesma._

_E era por isso que sempre nevava em Nárnia. Porque o sol e o calor a faziam lembrar de Charn, de todo o amor que estivera a seu alcance, e isso ela não suportaria. Também seria insuportável ver o amor e a felicidade nos olhos de outrem. _

_Assim, Jadis fazia questão que o mundo inteiro sofresse a sua dor, pois era uma calamidade grande demais para apenas uma alma suportar. Ela necessitava saber que todos padeciam com o mesmo sentimento, para então seu luto estar completo._

_Então, em meio ao frio e à neve, Jadis choraria lágrimas que ninguém veria, mas que todos compartilhariam. Lágrimas que em breve derreteriam a neve, mas devagar, até toda a tristeza se esgotar. E, enquanto o inverno virasse primavera, ela estaria se lembrando. _

_- _Irmã...

_Talvez fazendo silêncio o suficiente, ela pudesse ser ouvida. _

* * *

**N/A: Gedächtnis** significa memória, em alemão.

**¹**: Jadis significa feiticeira em turco.


End file.
